


Die Verabredung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Femslash, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, POV Outsider, Seasonal, Secret Relationship, Tatort Münster, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelmine Klemm ist nicht die einzige, die am Valentinstag eine Verabredung hat.</p><p>  <i>Hauptkommissar Thiel, im Anzug, in einem der angesagtesten Restaurants in Münster, und das an diesem Tag. Das lenkte sie sogar kurzzeitig von ihrer eigenen Verabredung ab.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/24812.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Verabredung

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: california - ein Dankeschön nach Kalifornien ;)  
> A/N: Eigentlich habe ich zum Valentinstag gar kein Verhältnis - weswegen es mich wundert, daß mir zwei Ideen für Thiel & Boerne gekommen sind. Vielleicht ein wenig redundant, aber beides ließ sich nicht in einem Text unterbringen. Aber sei's drum - wem das zu viel wird, der muß es ja nicht lesen ;)

♥ ♥ ♥

Sonst überraschte sie ja nichts so schnell, aber das war nun wirklich ein ungewohnter Anblick. Hauptkommissar Thiel, im Anzug, in einem der angesagtesten Restaurants in Münster, und das an diesem Tag. Das lenkte sie sogar kurzzeitig von ihrer eigenen Verabredung ab.

"Guten Abend, Herr Thiel."

Als der Kommissar sich hastig umdrehte, amüsierte sie sich innerlich über seinen erschrockenen und leicht schuldbewußten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Frau Staatsanwältin ... das ist ja eine Überraschung."

"Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Ich bin zum Essen ... verabredet."

Thiel wirkte nervös, und das kurze Stocken vor "verabredet" hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt. Interessant. Ihr war an Thiel in letzter Zeit überhaupt nichts Besonderes aufgefallen, und normalerweise hatte sie für so etwas ein sehr gutes Gespür.

"Ein Rendezvous, wie nett. Kenne ich die Glückliche?"

"Wer sagt denn etwas von einem ... Rendezvous, es geht hier nur um-"

"Herr Hauptkommissar ... wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen? Sie stehen hier gekämmt und gestriegelt in einem Restaurant weit über Ihrer Gehaltsklasse, und das am Valentinstag."

"Valentins-" Thiel sah sie groß an und ließ dann seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen, das heute eine wenig überraschende Dichte an turtelnden Paaren aufwies. Entweder hatte ihr Kollege ungeahnte schauspielerische Fähigkeiten, oder ihm war tatsächlich nicht bewußt gewesen, was für ein Tag heute war. Sie entschied sich für letzteres - Thiel war nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, bei dem große Überraschungen zu erwarten waren. Vermutlich hatte ihm das Datum wirklich nichts gesagt.

"Dann seien Sie mal froh, daß ich Sie noch vorgewarnt habe. Ihre Freundin hat das sicher nicht vergessen."

"Ich treffe mich nicht mit-"

"Oh, ich sehe da gerade meine Verabredung kommen - Waidmannsheil, Herr Thiel!"

Im Weggehen sah sie noch seinen verdutzten Blick und fragte sich leicht belustigt, ob sich das wohl auf das Alter oder das Geschlecht ihrer Verabredung bezog. Zugegeben, Lea war ein wenig jung für sie - andererseits hätte Thiel selbst wohl kaum zweimal nachgedacht, wenn sich ihm so eine Gelegenheit geboten hätte.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Ich hab' dir übrigens - ach nein, das muß ich in die Manteltasche gesteckt haben ..."

Lea lächelte. "Jetzt übertreibst du es aber ein bißchen mit dieser Valentinstagsgeschichte - du mußt mir doch nichts schenken."

"Ich hatte einfach Lust, dir was zu schenken, und da ist ein Anlaß so gut wie jeder andere."

"Aber jetzt machst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich -"

"Ach was", sie wischte Leas Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. "Das ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit. Und ich finde nicht, daß man zwangsläufig immer gegenseitig Geschenke austauschen muß."

Lea sah sie immer noch ein wenig zweifelnd an. "Na gut - ich überrasch' dich dann mal bei einer anderen Gelegenheit."

"Gerne."

Lea wurde rot. So war das zwar nicht gemeint gewesen, aber sie mußte lächeln, als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie berührte flüchtig die Hand ihrer Freundin und ging vor zur Garderobe.

♥ ♥ ♥

Hatte sie das Geschenk etwa einzustecken vergessen? Hoffentlich nicht. Es war wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit, vielleicht ja in der Innentasche -

"Na endlich, wurde aber auch Zeit - ich steh' mir hier schon die Beine in den Bauch!"

Sie hörte auf, ihre Manteltaschen zu durchsuchen, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Das war Thiel im Nebenraum, und wenn er so mit seiner Liebsten sprach, würde das wohl kaum etwas werden.

"Gemach, gemach."

Sie erstarrte, als sie die andere Stimme erkannte. Das war doch ...

"Der Tisch ist für 20 Uhr reserviert."

"Aber du hast doch halb acht gesagt!"

"Ich wollte einmal erleben, daß du pünktlich bist ..."

Sie hörte ein Schmunzeln in Boernes Stimme. Und das war eindeutig und ohne jeden Zweifel Boernes Stimme. Eine Sekunde lang fragte sie sich, ob es richtig war, hier zu lauschen, oder ob sie nicht lieber hinaus auf den Flur treten und die beiden begrüßen sollte. Aber die Neugier siegte schließlich doch.

"Ja, super. Tolle Idee." Thiel klang wirklich sauer. "Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, mich zum Valentinstag einzuladen? Da drinnen sitzen lauter Liebespaare, und außerdem Frau Klemm. War das wirklich-"

"Valentinstag?"

Boerne klang in etwa so verblüfft wie Thiel eben. Allerdings traute sie dem Rechtsmediziner deutlich größere schauspielerische Fähigkeiten zu. Und manipulative Energie. Wenn sie auch nicht erwartet hätte, daß er das dazu einsetzen würde, um Thiel ... Die Stimme des Hauptkommissars riß sie aus den Gedanken.

"Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüßtest du das nicht. Warum hast du denn sonst den Abend mit großem Tamtam organisiert, mir diesen Anzug aufgeschwatzt und-"

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was für ein Datum heute ist, oder?" Boerne klang wieder eher amüsiert. Nein, amüsiert traf es nicht so wirklich, das klang eher ... liebevoll. Jedenfalls war das ein Tonfall, den sie bisher noch nicht bei ihm gehört hatte.

"Natürlich - jetzt weiß ich das schon. Der 14. Februar, Valentinstag."

"Korrekt, der 14. Februar. Und das heißt, daß wir heute genau seit einem halben Jahr zusammen sind."

"Ähm ..."

Nicht nur Thiel hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Daß die zwei ... daß das so ernst war und schon so lange ging, überraschte sie doch. Wie konnte ihr das nur entgangen sein? Die beiden benahmen sich doch genauso wie immer … eigentlich. Ihr fiel plötzlich ein, daß es sie am Anfang, als Thiel neu in Münster war, ziemlich erheitert hatte, wie sehr die Streitereien der beiden Flirten glichen. Und dann hatte sie sich so daran gewöhnt, daß ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war, als sich da etwas geändert hatte. Wobei ... vermutlich hatte sich gar nichts geändert. Die zwei hatten wohl nur irgendwann endlich gemerkt, was das war, was sie da taten.

"Thiel? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Was ..." Thiel räusperte sich. "Was nimmst du denn da als Datum, die Nacht, als wir … ähm ..."

"Natürlich, was denn sonst?"

"Naja, genaugenommen haben wir ja erst drei Tage später darüber geredet und festgestellt ..."

"Jetzt hör' doch auf mit den Haarspaltereien." Sie sah den Professor förmlich vor sich, wie er Thiels Einwände mit großer Geste beiseiteschob. "Außerdem wäre das nicht so günstig aufs Wochenende gefallen."

Thiel lachte, und ihr fiel auf, daß sie das auch noch nicht oft gehört hatte.

"Das heißt also, du hast nicht an den Valentinstag gedacht und ich nicht daran, daß ... also daß wir ..."

"Exakt. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Schön, daß wenigstens du dran gedacht hast ..." Thiels Stimme klang tiefer als vorher, und das war auch definitiv ein Tonfall, den sie noch nie gehört hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch früher aus der Garderobe kommen sollen - jetzt bekam sie langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber dafür war es nun ein bißchen spät. Sie hörte Kleidung rascheln - hoffentlich konnten die Herren sich beherrschen, schließlich wartete Lea am Tisch auf sie, und ihr eigenes Liebesleben war ihr dann doch wichtiger als das Glück der beiden. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie versuchen sollte, die Garderobe durch den Notausgang zu verlassen, als ihr einfiel, daß die zwei ja mehr oder weniger im Flur des Restaurants standen und wohl kaum -

"Willst du nach Hause?" Da war Boernes Stimme wieder, ein wenig gedämpft und so ungewohnt nachgiebig, daß sie ihn fast nicht erkannt hätte.

"Quatsch." Thiel klang entschlossen. "Nach dem ganzen Aufwand - ich hab' immerhin eine halbe Stunde an der Krawatte rumgebunden - gehn wir jetzt auch essen. Wir haben schließlich was zu feiern."

"Gut."

"Außerdem mußt du sehen, mit wem die Klemm da ist, das haut dich-"

Die Tür schlug hinter den beiden zu und verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. Wilhelmine mußte lächeln. Thiel und Boerne. Herbert würde der Schlag treffen.

♥ Fin ♥


End file.
